


【李泽言x你】惩罚

by AyaAyaAyaAya



Category: MLQC - Fandom, Mr.love:Queen’s choice, 恋与制作人, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game), 李泽言 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaAyaAyaAya/pseuds/AyaAyaAyaAya
Summary: 我画了一个李泽言朝我鞠躬谢罪的小涂鸦，然而现在已经在华锐的工作群里传开了。他可不仅仅只是生气这么简单。我尝试着卖萌躲过一劫，但是李泽言下定决心要给我一点教训。





	【李泽言x你】惩罚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Victor: Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855297) by [murasakitou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasakitou/pseuds/murasakitou). 



> -翻译自punishment系列  
> -语言之间有非常明显的不同，意译有，不会逐字逐句直译，希望大家看得开心就好。  
> -有能力建议看原文，翻译总会有出入。  
> -希望大家看得愉快！

“比起去年的第三季度，下个季度的总收益所得预计增长幅度为百分之五。我们签下的影视合作越来越多，大大促进了涨幅，还有和恋语卫视合作续约的新一季《Dine Together》。”

我坐在李泽言的办公桌对面，简短地过了一遍公司发展预期和财政预算。  
他手肘撑在桌上，一手托着脸颊，另一只手翻着我上交的满是图象数据的报表。

“上一季我们的节目评分很好，因此，获得更好的播出时段几率很大，可支配的预算也会大大增加。”  
我继续汇报着，在提到预算规划和投资回报憧憬时，特意强调了一下。整整十五分钟，终于结束了汇报。  
我看向李泽言，想要看看他的反应。但是他仍旧沉默着。

每次来做月度报告时，我的紧张之程度仍旧让我觉得惊奇————即使过往的几年我已经来华锐进行过无数次。就算是我和李泽言在一起有一段时间了，也并没有驱散我的焦虑。相反，我们的关系让我更紧张了。

接下来仍是沉默。他继续翻看着我的报告，我能听见的，只有沙沙作响的翻页声。

因为紧张而坐立不安，我试着两腿交叠在一起，但是今天这条窄裙实在限制了我的活动。  
当我把腿重新分开，我听见了高跟鞋敲在地上的突兀声响。  
我咬唇，叹了一口气。

我觉得自己真是不能优雅地完成任何一件事情。即使用职业装武装自己，我看起来应该也不像一个成功企业的老板。

但是我必须要做到。所有的员工都在用努力争取，我不能让外界认为是我睡来了华锐的投资。因为我和李泽言在一起这个决定，让他们的努力付之东流，未免太不公平。

“如果你对报告没有自信的话，就别做了。”  
李泽言低沉的嗓音还是十分严峻，像往常一样给予批评。

“不是我没有自信的问题……”

”笨蛋。那你为什么在座位上扭来扭去？“  
一针见血地直奔主题。

“坐在这里等别人批判你的工作是很有压力的。”  
我抱怨道。  
“我又不像你。我是制作人，不是商人。这不是我擅长的领域。”

“那就装出你可以的样子。演久自会成真。”  
他的语气平和了下来。  
“你的报告做的不错。你应该感到骄傲。如果你让别人发现你在紧张，这会降低你的可信度。”

哎。  
他说的没错。自从我们在一起之后，李泽言更像是成了我的商业导师。对于可以避免的错误，他非常的苛刻，但同时他也推动着我进步。

  
李泽言提出了数个关于接下来节目制作的问题。没有进一步的疑问，这次见面就算到此为止。  
在我们准备共进午餐之前，他还要查看几封邮件，于是我打开手机刷起了朋友圈。

突然，整个房间安静了下来。我全身的汗毛倒竖起来。没有鼠标的点击声，没有键盘的敲击，我甚至能感觉到我周围的温度下降了。

我找机会瞟了一眼李泽言，立刻就后悔了。他的死亡凝视锁定着我。

  
“这是什么？“  
他缓慢而低沉的声音责问下来，让我出了一身冷汗。看着我不明所以的表情，他指了指他的电脑显示器。

我小心翼翼地站起来，绕到桌对面他的那边。当看见屏幕上的东西时，我的脸唰地白了。

屏幕上是一个翻页动画，画在一个笔记本右下角。小小的涂鸦：男人跪在生气的女孩子面前，不停地鞠躬，一边为了什么事而道歉。

看起来这个视频并没有任何不合理之处。

只是那个男人特别像李泽言。还有女孩我。

难怪办公室会这么安静。之前我在走廊的时候，每个人的桌子都是空的。一般来说，李泽言在办公室的话，员工们都会在自己桌前表现出最好的工作状态。  
但是今天他们都不在。以及就在总裁办公室外的秘书魏谦，也不在这里。

  
两天前我弄丢笔记本的时候，应该意识到会大事不妙的。我只是没想到会这么不妙。大约一个半小时前，那个小动画被人发到了每个华锐员工的工作邮箱里。这个时候应该大家都看过了。

我完了。  
大脑在疯狂尖叫，而我只能尴尬而紧张地哈哈了几声。

“哈哈，谁会画这种东西呀…”  
我故作无辜的模样，一边悄悄往后退。李泽言眼疾手快地抓住了我。他的手指圈住了我的手腕，将我往他的方向拽了过去。因为这一下的冲击，我失去了脚下的着力点，一个趔趄，正好摔在了他的大腿上。

“是啊，到底是谁呢。”  
他严厉的嗓音越来越低沉。  
“我应该派人查一下到底是谁。敢画这种东西，应该活够了吧？”

“也许那个人只是因为两周前藏起来的薯片被你扔了，所以生气了！”  
“哦？难道不是因为她觉得，故意挑衅自己的上司，特别刺激？”

“上司？“  
这个词戳到痛处了，我不禁反驳他：“总裁大人，我该提醒你，你可是我们公司的投资方，并不是我的上级。”

他挑眉，脸上写满了“你这个笨蛋”的情绪。  
我知道我火上浇油了，我不经意间暴露了我就是始作俑者这个事实。

我环视四周，想要给自己一个台阶下，但是我的大脑拒绝了思考。所以这个情况下，我使出了唯一合情合理的一招：

卖萌撒娇。

我露出最甜的笑容，伸手抚平他的领带。  
“那天我真的压力很大嘛，所以想吃薯片…你知道薯片能安慰我的心灵。”

李泽言的表情并没有变化，但是也没有打断我。我继续道：“那个涂鸦本来不会被任何人看到的！那是我随身笔记本上的，谁知道我会搞丢…”

说罢，我撇了撇嘴。

“你敢说你预见不到会丢东西？每次都不带脑子，平均两个星期就要找不见一样东西。”  
他的表情还是很严肃，但我知道他已经缓和了一点。

“别生气嘛…对不起，我真的不是故意丢的。然后肯定也不是我做的那个视频！”  
我谄媚了几句，一边拍拍他的肩膀，尝试让他消消火。

“你觉得我会吃这一套？”  
我不知道李泽言是在刺激我更进一步，还是他只是傲娇本质又在毒舌。所以我当作了挑战接下。  
手平着贴上他的胸膛，整个人向他靠近，我的唇覆上了他的，轻柔地磨蹭。  
我松开一点偷看他的反应，但是他还是板着一副扑克脸盯着我。

我重新贴了上去。这一次用更缓慢轻柔的力度吻他，情欲意味满满地舔过他的下唇。李泽言熟悉的须后水香味平静了我紧绷的神经。他聚精会神地看着我，就像是在给我的表现打分一样。

  
他微微张嘴邀请，我加深了这个吻。我的舌尖掠过他的，慢慢将之卷起。他一手搂住我的腰，另一只手沿着我的脊背向上摸。吮吻了一下他的嘴唇，我感觉到他的手捏住了我的后颈。这次当我放开他时，李泽言的眼睛闭上了，我们俩人都在喘息。

我狡黠一笑。

“是谁说不吃这一套的呀？”  
我故意挑逗他，眼睛盯着他嘴上被我留下的口红印。给他留下自己的痕迹，这种感觉真爽。

“你觉得起作用了？”  
他这么说，但下一秒便把我拉了回去。

李泽言的吻席卷了我。他的舌头掠夺着，令我在他的领导之下沉沦。他的吻和他本人一样，强硬掠夺，充满占有欲，我没有办法克制地呻吟。

他终于放开我时，我感觉到一阵刺痛，几乎能想到因为这个吻，嘴唇被弄得有多红肿。

“我以为你不吃这一套啊…”  
我上气不接下气地呢喃。

“和那个没关系。”  
在我继续对他口是心非的行为发表评论之前，他又堵住了我的嘴。

这次他的吻轻柔而缓慢。我整个人融化在他的怀里，他握在我腰间的手逐渐向上，托住了我的胸。我抓住他的手腕想要抗议，但是他的唇贴得更近了，把我的抗议都吞了下去。

明显地感觉，我的身体在他的抚慰下慢慢起反应了。他温暖的大手揉着我的乳房，另一只手顺着我的颈背。我揪住了他的西装。

“我们不该在这里…”  
一吻终了，我的脸烧得通红，心不在焉地推搡。  
“为什么？”  
李泽言低头靠在我的脖间，亲昵磨蹭。

“因为这里是你的办公室，会有人进来的。”  
我努力捡回理智，即使自己还攀着他的西装不放手。

他嗤笑了一声，开始解我的扣子作为回答。  
“你上次可没抱怨。”

“那么我这次要抗议。”

只要和李泽言在一起，我都有一种冲动要和他顶嘴，即使真的是无心而为，即使真的会给我惹一身麻烦。

他的舌头顺着我的脖子舔舐，在我最敏感的地方吮着。  
从我们确定关系开始，他就熟练地掌握了我的敏感点。我呻吟颤抖回应着他的动作，李泽言吮吸的力度更重了，重得足够在我脖子上留下草莓印。

恍惚一瞬间，李泽言把我左肩的衣料扒下来，肩带也跟着滑落到肘关节束缚手臂，乳肉从罩杯里溢出以便他观赏。  
他拉近了距离，唇在我裸露的锁骨上亲吻，逐渐靠近我已经硬起的乳头，一路留下他的痕迹。

手指插进他的发间，抱住他贴紧我的身体。  
他吸吮那个凸点，舌尖在我的一边乳尖上打转，另一只手隔着衣服揉捏另一边的乳房。  
快感不断在我体内积聚，我呜咽出声。

李泽言终于松口，抬起头看向我，笑了。  
“看来某人不再抱怨办公室了。”

为什么这个人在这种时候都要这么讨厌？  
我皱眉，想要组织思绪反驳，但是大脑一片空白。于是我愤愤地按着李泽言，他的脸埋进我的胸里，耳边传来一阵低笑。

他把剩下的文胸肩带脱了个干净。  
我的外套早就滑落。李泽言转而吮吸另一边的乳房。我仰起头，过电般的刺激因他的动作充斥着我的全身，隐秘的地方也因为期待而痉挛着。

突然，我感到一阵尖锐的刺痛。李泽言并不温柔地用牙齿轻咬了一口乳尖。  
“为什么咬我！”  
我拽着他的头发让他离我远点，责怪地瞪着他。其实那一下并不疼，我只是很惊讶他居然咬我。

“我说了，这种程度并不够让我满意。”

他把两只手都放在我的腰上，毫不费力地把我举了起来翻了个身。  
男人把我的上半身压在办公桌上，手掌压在我的背上按揉。我的双腿垂在桌边，乳尖贴在冰冷的桌子上，激起一阵战栗。

我正要抱怨突如其来的姿势变换，转头看向身后的人。李泽言从他的办公椅上站了起来，宽大的身躯笼罩着我。

我看着他一根手指勾进银灰的结，单手缓慢地拉开领带，失去了所有反抗的念头。

我原先不理解为什么有人会觉得男人解领带是世上最性感的事之一，直到我遇见了李泽言。  
这个动作真的是犯罪。每次我看他这么做，心里的小鹿便怦怦乱撞，被勾魂了一般，目光只为他停留。

这次也不例外。

李泽言把领带随手扔到一边的椅子上，松开袖扣，黑色的袖子挽到手臂上。他弯下腰贴着我，唇瓣压在我的耳朵上，炙热的呼吸吐在我的耳朵上，痒得我抖了抖。

他在我耳边低语：  
“你真的觉得我会忘了你干的好事？”

好一阵子，我才反应过来，然而已经迟了。  
我想要挣脱，逃离这个非常对我不利的姿势，但是他一手压住我的上半身，将我牢牢钉住，另一边手已经伸进了我的裙子里，

  
“吊带袜？”  
我从他的询问中听出一丝赞赏。  
他的手上下摸着我的大腿，轻柔的抚摸，手指描摹着那一根接着丝袜的弹力吊带的轮廓。

啪。

臀部传来尖锐的刺痛令我惊叫出声。  
他的手勾起了那根吊带，拉高一些，然后放手，让其打回我敏感的肌肤上。

“李泽言！”  
他又在另一边的大腿上来了一次。混杂着痛苦的快感，我感觉那里开始变得湿润。

粗糙而温热的手掌覆在我的屁股上，好像是在安抚我驱散刺痛，就像是刚刚抚慰我的乳房一般。他的手指挤压，我能感受到滑腻的嫩肉从他指缝间溢出，情欲升腾的证明浸湿了我的丁字裤。

然后，我用余光扫了一眼，看着李泽言举起了手。

啪的一巴掌。

我没有反应过来到底是怎么一回事，只听见他的手接触我皮肤发出的清脆响声。  
屁股与大腿的交界处传来灼烧的痛感。我大口喘息着。但还没有缓过气来，李泽言在同样的地方又落了一巴掌。

我大声哭叫，巴掌的冲击力震颤着我湿润的那里。痛苦和快乐交织的感觉充斥全身，将我覆没。我扒着桌子，李泽言的巴掌仍如雨点般密集的落下，打在两瓣臀肉上敏感的地方。

  
男人打屁股惩罚我的声音，连同我的哭泣，在办公室里回响。  
我后知后觉才发现自己似乎叫的太大声了，于是自己用手封住了嘴，试图不发出那种声音。

  
“笨蛋，不记得我的办公室是隔音的了？”  
他低笑，停下了手上的动作，给我时间消化他的话语，以及平缓一下被欺负得麻木的屁屁。

然后开始新一轮的巴掌。

当李泽言终于停手，我的大腿和屁股几乎像火烧般灼痛，花穴也湿透了。我回头看他，不是很确定我的惩罚到底有没有结束，还是说他只是中场休息。

他盯着我的臀部，脸上带着得意的微笑，像是在欣赏自己的杰作一般。我能想象到我的屁股被打得有多红，窘迫烧红了我的脸颊。

他的拇指在我的内裤上拨弄一下，压住阴蒂捻着，感觉到我浑身颤抖。  
“我看你是太享受我的惩罚了。”

他这么说着，紧跟着是一阵衣料撕裂声。

我张大了嘴，抗议李泽言撕坏了我新买的内裤。但是他没有给我吐字的机会，一根手指滑进了我的里面。  
快感令我呻吟出声，我闭上眼睛，他的手指在我滴水的甬道里进进出出，所有对他的意见都被我抛之脑后。

他把我的大腿分开，跪在我的身后。  
舌头在敏感的阴蒂上拍动，我娇吟着，阵阵电流冲上脊椎。男人加了第二根手指，接着又是一根，满是神经末梢的那个小小凸起被他舔弄，偶尔吮吸。

小穴紧紧地收缩，挤压着他的手指，整个世界在我周围化作碎片炸开。他的嘴唇整个吸住了阴蒂，我高声哭喊着李泽言的名字，浑身有电流窜过。

我的呼吸缓下来，整个人从高潮中平静，我听到他解开我大腿袜的咔哒声，顺着我的大腿拉了下去，开始亲吻我的大腿内侧。  
我把袜子连同高跟鞋一起蹬掉，李泽言将其扔到椅子上，正好丢在他的领带边上。

李泽言缓慢的直起身子。  
他背后窗外的阳光透进来，有那么一秒，他看上去就像一个巨型的影子笼罩着我。  
被他这样高大的男人支配掌控的感觉让我惧怕，同时，也让我兴奋不已。

我盯着他宽阔的肩膀。  
男人不紧不慢地把皮带抽下来，解开了裤子的拉链，那根已经硬起来的东西握在手中，上下撸动。  
他从书桌的抽屉里拿出钱包，从中挑出一个避孕套。

  
男人用牙咬开了包装，套在自己勃起的男根上，慢慢向下滑动戴好，才将那根贴上了粘腻的穴口。用力一个深顶，他那根全部进入，深埋在我的体内。  
已经足够湿润，做好了万全的准备接纳他，然而被他火热的粗长这么一下子填满，挤开内部，还是让我忍不住叫出了声。

做任何别的事时也无一例外，他从不会给我任何歇息的时间。  
男人立马开始了活塞运动，一下下有力地长驱直入。他的撞击毫无节奏可言，似乎是要故意让我防不胜防。每次他的胯骨撞上我仍旧酸痛的臀肉时，都激得我哭叫出声。

我闭上眼睛，快感又一次汇集，李泽言低沉的喘气声和少许呻吟飘进了我的耳朵。

突然，一个不和谐的声音响起了：

有人敲门。

“李泽言！有人来了！”  
我吓得瞪大了眼睛，手掌撑在桌上，想要立起身来，但是李泽言一把又把我压了回去。  
他的大手压在我的脊背上，力道大的让我无法挣脱。

在办公室做爱被人发现，这种被抓包的恐惧感让我浑身僵硬。  
但是李泽言似乎毫不在意地继续干我。  
我伸手捂住嘴巴，想要压下我的呻吟。

又惊又怕地看着门如慢镜头一般被推开一条缝，视线里出现魏谦踏进来的棕褐色皮鞋。  
我紧紧闭上眼，想象着被总裁秘书看到这样的景象有多尴尬，随后默默地祈祷这只是一场噩梦而已。

  
但是预料之中那种发现奸情的惊叫并没有来到。我犹豫着睁开一条缝，过了一会才发现，周围的景象没有任何变化。门还是推开了那个角度，魏谦的鞋子也只是在门外探头。

  
我用了不少时间终于反应过来到底是怎么一回事，果然听到了李泽言的笑声。

“你真觉得我会让他看到这样的你吗？”  
他的声音里满是调笑。

“那你为什么不早说啊！”  
我冲着他吼道，心如乱麻，同时也如释重负。我早该想到他会暂停时间，不让人发现我们之间的事情。但是在那种情况下，我慌得不行，完全忘记了他的evol。

“这也是对你的惩罚之一。”  
他一边说，一边玩味地拍着我的屁股。  
“另外，你害怕的时候夹得那么紧，小嫩穴紧紧吸着肉棒，还希望我停下来吗？”

他的荤话让我脸红心跳。我没法反驳他，只能暗暗吐槽他为什么就这么混蛋。  
以及为什么我就爱上了这个大混蛋了。  
吐槽没有持续多久。

李泽言双手圈住我的腰，重新继续又深又重地捣弄。这一回，他将我往他的方向拉过去，完全深入时耻骨摩擦的感觉更加深刻。

快感不断地累加，他一次次狂热地进入，我的盆骨被迫撞击着桌子边缘，冲击力直直刺激着阴蒂。

我的大脑一片空白，感官世界又一次化作碎片炸开，内壁剧烈地绞他。浪潮一波波冲击我的身体。我弓起腰，把自己送到他的胯下，想要获得更多的快乐。

李泽言加快了动作，抽插得越来越迅猛。他低吼了一声，那根开始抽搐。深埋在我的体内，高潮时的他浑身颤抖，钳着我的腰肢，手指陷入肌肤，几乎要把我弄疼。

他倒在我的身上，脸埋在脖颈间，试图平复粗喘的呼吸。我也同样气喘吁吁，手伸到他的背后缓慢地抚摸他。  
我们维持着这样的姿势，直到俩人都恢复过来。他在我的太阳穴上落下轻吻，才从我体内退出来。

花了点时间收拾干净，整理好仪容。李泽言恢复时间流动，魏谦走了进来。  
我又坐回了李泽言对面的那个椅子，仿佛什么都没有发生一样。

只有垃圾桶里用过的套能够证明。

听着魏谦的报告，以及李泽言下令把那个涂鸦动画彻底清理干净，我悄悄地好奇。

  
如果他发现我画的另一个涂鸦的话，会对我做什么呢。

  
———————————————————  
Credit to mirasakitou  
原作者：mirasakitou

Enjoy！/祝大家看得愉悦。

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to murasakitou for creating such an amazing work, and allow me to translate it.   
> While I tried my best, I found it challenging to reproduce the exact same feeling in the process of translation.
> 
> Thus I highly encourage readers who are proficient in English to read the original text.


End file.
